


Bloody Relief

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQPromptParty 2017 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cramps, F/M, Menstruation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Regina is in period pain hell and Robin has an idea of what might help her feel better.





	Bloody Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 21 August 2017  
> Word Count: 3402  
> Written for: [](http://oqpromptparty.tumblr.com)[](http://oqpromptparty.tumblr.com)**oqpromptparty** Day 1  
>  Prompts: 34, 50, & 196  
> Summary: Regina is in period pain hell and Robin has an idea of what might help her feel better.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU of S3, taking place 2 months after Regina broke Snow's curse, but everything we know about the show up to the end of S3 is up for grabs here.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Okay, so this fic kind of took on a life of its own. I've never given Robin the narrative POV before and I'm not sure I will again. LOL! He kind of took over and wouldn't shut tf up! But I like that he was able to step up to the plate with this fic and run with it. For the record, I know of women who swear by this particular method of helping alleviate period cramps, myself included. It's worth it. And you know what? I'm sorry that this might not be the smuttiest smut I've ever smutted, but I tried…
> 
> Prompts used:  
> 34\. After missing year just after curse broke. Regina asks Robin to pick up some tampons for her from the store. It turns into quite an adventure because Robin doesn’t know what they are.
> 
> 50\. The smuttiest smut you've ever written in your life.
> 
> 196\. Dealing with Regina’s period [ex. cramps, moodiness, extra horny, etc.]
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual… And thank you to KryssiKakes for putting up with my shit in DMs while I wrote this and likely squicked tf out of her.
> 
> Beta: Unbeta'd atm, but I'm down for some good constructive criticism if you have it.

They've been in Storybrooke for almost four months now, two of that post-curse breaking. Robin smiles as he remembers the days leading up to and immediately following Regina breaking the curse with her son through True Love's Kiss. It hasn't been an easy relationship with the former Evil Queen of infamy, but every milestone has been worth the struggle. Learning about this modern technology has been eye-opening, to say the least.

So when he's sitting in Granny's, enjoying a cup of coffee and waiting for Regina to join him for breakfast, amusement hits him at the sound of an arrow hitting its target. Regina's ringtone. He can't help the soft smile at the picture of her on his phone, before swiping to answer it. "Hello, Your Majesty. You're running late this morning."

There's a soft sound that he can't quite place before she speaks, voice tight and strained, and it puts him instantly on edge. "I'm not coming, Robin."

"What's wrong?" he asks when she doesn't offer any further explanation. The need to protect this woman with every fiber of his being is suffocatingly strong.

"I-- I'm not feeling well" -- he can hear the tendrils of truth wrapped in the lie -- "and it's best if I don't leave the house today."

Without thought, the words are out of his mouth. "Let me bring you breakfast. Even if it's as simple as a cup of tea and some toast to settle your stomach."

She laughs softly then, pain laced through the sound. "My stomach is fine, Robin. It's something else."

It only takes a moment for him to put two and two together, cheeks only faintly warming. "I understand. What can I do to help? And before you tell me there's nothing I can do, I know that's not true."

"Robin, please--"

"You can't talk me out of this, Regina. Please let me help."

There's a long pause, and he can picture the look on her face as she considers his words. Those deep brown eyes are likely half-closed, squinting against the pain until the newly emerging crow's feet more prominently bracketing them match the lines forming between her elegant brows. The pain will purse her lips into a delicate cupid's bow, and he wants nothing more than to run his fingers across her skin, smoothing out the lines there. He signals Ruby over and points to her pad, scribbling down what he wants when she hands it to him curiously. Her knowing grin as she reads it is all he needs to know that his request will be honored.

"There is something you can do for me," Regina says softly, bringing him back to the phone conversation. "If you're hell bent on coming over here to make sure I'm all right, I need you to stop at the store on the way over. I hate to ask, but I, uh, I need something…"

~~*~~

By the time Robin shows up on the front step of 108 Mifflin Street, his arm are laden down with bags from Sneezy's store, Any Given Sundae, and Granny's. He juggles his load briefly before pulling out his phone to text Regina.

_I'm here. Is the door unlocked?_

Regina's response comes almost immediately in the form of the lock clicking and the door opening. He expects to see her standing there, frowning when she's not. With a heavy sigh, he steps into the house and toes off his boots, not even surprised when the door closes and locks behind him. Still a bit unnerved by Regina's easy use of magic, Robin makes his way into the kitchen to put away the groceries he picked up, especially the pint of Double Decadent Black as Sin chocolate ice cream that Ruby strong-armed him into buying for Regina.

Keeping the bags from the store with him, Robin grabs the to go cup of tea and heads upstairs until he stands in front of her bedroom door. Even knowing that she is aware of his presence and let him into the house, he still knocks lightly on the pristine white wood. At her soft call, he opens the door and steps into the darkened room. The only light coming from a slit in the curtains and the faint glow of the nightlight in the bathroom. Mindful of the layout of the bedroom, Robin moves to stand next to the bed as Regina sits up with a low moan to turn on the light. The pinched expression on skin that is far too pale for his liking is almost enough for him to drop what he holds. But the curious tilt of her head makes him smile.

"What on earth?" she asks, hand gesturing toward him.

"I wasn't sure exactly what you wanted and Ruby rather confused me with her quick summation," he says, setting the bags on the bed in front of her.

"How did Ruby know?"

He holds out the cup to her. "Because of this. I requested this tea specifically for you while we were still on the phone. Apparently she understood my choice of herbs all too well."

Regina takes the cup and holds it to her face, sniffing delicately. Her nose wrinkles, but her lips curl up slightly at the corners before she takes a sip. "Oh, that's lovely," she says after swallowing. "I can smell the valerian. What else?"

"Chamomile and peppermint." He scrubs at the back of his neck. "It's a blend Marian used to drink when her monthly courses came on. She suffered something terrible each month. She said pregnancy was a relief for nine months."

That tiny smile grows as she sips at her tea again before setting the cup aside. With just a couple of sips, he can see the tension beginning to bleed off. Her hands are immediately in the bags, pulling out random things and laughing at them.

"Did you buy out the store, Robin?"

He settles next to her, a hand gently rubbing her calf through the covers. "Not exactly, no. The pad options were easier to navigate, because of what I remember from Marian and Mulan. But when it came to the tampons you'd requested, I…" he chuckles sheepishly. "I think I broke poor Tom Clark's brain in the process of determining what to buy. He looked even more freaked out than I expected for someone who runs a store with such items."

Regina's delighted laughter is a balm to his soul, and the color begins to return to her face. "Well, he's a dwarf, Robin. It's not like they ever had to deal with anything like this in the Enchanted Forest."

"But surely they would know of the rudimentaries of this sort of thing?"

"Why would they? Have you _ever_ seen a female dwarf?" She smirks as he shakes his head and laughs, then she rearranges the bags and hands him one. "These I can use, so they go into the bathroom. If you kept your receipt, the rest can go back tomorrow or something."

"I did for exactly this reason." He takes the bag and stands, leaning over to kiss her gently before taking it into the bathroom. When he comes back out, bottle of painkillers in hand, he sees her sipping at the tea, but her face is pinched again. "When was the last time you took any of these?" he asks, holding up the bottle.

"Before I called you. It'll be a while before I can take anything again, but the tea seems to be helping a bit."

Robin gathers up the other bags, setting them by the door before he undresses down to t-shirt and boxers. Regina's eyes track his movements as he slips under the covers to cuddle her close. She sets aside her tea and shifts down to press her back to his chest, curling into a ball without thought, a small moan escaping her lips.

"Can you not use your magic to help with the pain?"

"It doesn't quite work like that. I always end up in more pain when I try anything like that."

"Is it always this painful?" His hand slips into the protective ball she's made of body, rubbing gentle circles on her lower abdomen. He presses a gentle kiss to her shoulder as the tension lessens infinitesimally.

She shrugs, but rests an arm over his, subtly asking him to continue rubbing her belly. "I guess I've gotten used to it over the years, but some months it's much worse than others. I remember it got worse after I took the infertility potion, like the price for that magic was this painful reminder of my choice."

Robin nods slowly, taking in her words, and wishing he could take away her pain permanently. "I know you don't always like it when I speak of Marian, but as I said earlier, she had awful pain with her courses as you do. We learned a few methods to help ease the worst of it, even if we couldn't get it all. The tea was one. There was one other that tended to help…" he trails off, unsure if she even wants to hear about it.

"What was it?" she asks when he doesn't continue after a moment, then turns slightly to gaze at him over her shoulder. "Robin? What was it?"

He chews at his bottom lip for a moment before finally blurting out, "Sex." When she quirks a brow at him, he attempts a nonchalant shrug. "Marian noticed that, uh, _completion_ could lessen the cramps for a time. It usually brought about a temporarily heavier flow, but she didn't care if it meant the pain was lessened."

Her eyes go distance for a moment, staring over his shoulder into some corner of her mind that he's not privy to. He continues to massage her belly, waiting for her to come to whatever decision it is that she's mulling over. He's still treading so carefully in mentioning Marian in this relationship, never sure when he'll step into a landmine with a misspoken thought. After a moment or two, her eyes close as her entire body spasms in pain, and she curls in on herself with a low groan. Her body shakes with silent tears, and he positively _itches_ with the urge to take away her pain by any means necessary.

When she finally speaks, her voice is soft. "I'm willing to try anything. It'll be messy…"

Pressing a gentle kiss to her temple, he smiles and says, "We can lay out extra towels and I'll do the washing to clean them and the bedding. The other option is in the bathroom. A shower with that nice hot water helping to further relax your muscles. Or even just as we soak in the tub. Either will offer a quick and relatively simple clean up. The choice is yours, Regina."

~~*~~

He keeps his back turned as he starts the water running for their shower, giving Regina as much privacy as she needs to prepare for what they're about to do. He hears the toilet flush, then she stands to touch his arm gently. He turns around to look at her with a smile and leans in for a brief kiss.

"Are you ready, love?"

In lieu of a spoken answer, she smiles and steps into the tub, letting the hot water pelt down on her body. He stands there and watches her, taken by just how beautiful she is as the pain eases from her features. He steps into the tub and pulls the door closed before tugging her into his arms for another kiss. This one is just as gentle as the last one, but carries so much promise. He knows already that he loves her with every fiber in his being, but he recognizes just how skittish she can be with protestations of love at this stage in their relationship. Instead, he pours his feelings into the kiss, tongue brushing against her bottom lip in silent request. She acquiesces readily, lips parting as her fingers slide up his chest to curl around the back of his neck.

Robin groans softly, hands mapping the bumps of her spine up from the small of her back to the base of her neck. One hand tangles in her hair as their tongues meet and explore, the other hand retraces the route down to the curve of her ass. She moans softly into the kiss, then pulls back as one of her hands presses low against her belly.

"Damn it!"

He can hear the tears in her voice and gently turns her around, rearranging their bodies until the spray hits her stomach and thighs. He stands behind her, hands on her hips as he presses kisses to her shoulder and neck.

"Just relax, Regina," he murmurs against her skin. "Let the water help loosen your muscles a bit. We have as long as you need to do this."

She turns slightly to meet his lips in a kiss, growling softly, her hands on his. That growl is sexy and desire shoots straight to his cock. He feels her lips curl up in a knowing grin as they kiss, realizing that she's done it on purpose. He chuckles and grips her hips a little tighter in response. She nips at his bottom lip, tugging until he softly gasps, then strokes it with her tongue. Regina pulls his left hand up to mold around her breast, nipple pressing against his palm.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were feeling better already, milady," he murmurs against her lips. She just laughs and kisses him again, hips rolling back against his thighs, pushing his cock against the small of her back. "Mmm, yes, I think that's a definite possibility now."

"Getting there," she says, eyes fluttering shut briefly in pain again. Letting out a slow breath, she smiles at him again. "I'm okay, Robin."

His smile is bright and encouraging. "I know you are, Regina, and you will be. Just let me know."

Regina nods and turns to face him, hands tugging his head down for another kiss, this time more possessive and demanding. His left hand still kneads her breast, fingers teasing her nipple, as his other hand grips her hip, his cock rubbing against her belly. Her small, warm hand wraps around him, stroking slowly and surely, and her shoulders shake with silent laughter when he moans. After a moment or two, she leans back to smile up at him and nod.

"Are you sure?"

"I am." She licks her lips and smiles up at him. "Truly, Robin."

He grins and moves them around so her back is to the wall. Her arms go around his neck, one leg lifting to hook high around his thigh. Adjusting his stance, Robin wraps both hands under her ass, massaging to help her relax further before he lifts her up until her face is level with hers. He rests his forehead against hers for a moment, just staring into her eyes, mesmerized by the love and trust shining past the pain they're trying to alleviate.

"Tell me if this hurts too much." When she nods, he brushes the tip of his nose against hers. "Relax and let it happen."

Her legs go around his waist as he adjusts his balance, one hand reaching down to grasp his cock and rub the tip against her clit before easing into her cunt. Her moan turns him on so much, his hips buck forward, and she hisses in reaction to his cock pushing in further. He freezes at that sound, barely breathing until she relaxes slightly against him.

"Regina?"

"It's okay," she whispers, opening her eyes to meet his worried gaze. "I'm okay, Robin. Just wasn't expecting so much so soon."

He kisses her sweetly, a plea for forgiveness, not moving until she moves her hips against his and nips at his bottom lip. He grins and sets up a slow, steady rhythm of fucking her. Regina whimpers into the kiss, legs tightening around his waist. Robin's lips drag stubbly kisses along her jaw and down her neck to suck briefly at the pulse point before moving on to trap a nipple between his lips and teeth.

"Robin!"

Her guttural cry sends a jolt of arousal straight to his cock, hips swiveling a bit as his thrusts move steady and deep. He worries at her nipple with his teeth, wanting her to feel as good as humanly possible. Her head thrashes back and forth, soft cries and whimpers escaping her lips each time his cock fills her. Occasionally he hears his own name, but most of it is babbled nonsense. When her hand slips between their bodies to trap her clit between her own massaging fingers, he knows she's getting close. His mind strays briefly to memories of Marian being the same way in this state, but the clenching of Regina's cunt muscles around his cock brings him back to the present instantly. He switches to tease her other nipple, hips moving faster, harder, deeper with her whimpered pleas.

The sensation of her fingers moving in tighter circles on her clit as her heels press into his ass to bring him closer only makes him hungrier for her orgasmic cries, his forehead resting against her shoulder. He begins to piston his cock harder and faster into her cunt, trapping her hand between them, the tips of her fingers brushing his cock with each thrust. His balls tighten in preparation for his orgasm, but he won't come until he knows she has first. This is for her benefit, not his.

"Ro-Rob--" she stammers his name, body going rigid as her back arches away from the wall and a scream erupts from her lips. The muscles of her cunt squeeze his cock to the point of pain and pleasure blurring into one as she comes hard, body shuddering against his.

His hips speed up again, pounding into her until he spills his seed with a loud shout of "Fuck, Regina!" He continues to thrust into her, slowing as her own clenching muscles relax around him. Her legs go slack around his hips and she leans back against the wall again with a low giggle.

"That," she says, panting, "was one hell of an orgasm!"

"It was my pleasure, milady."

Regina giggles again. "No, I'm pretty sure that was _my_ pleasure." She leans forward to kiss him sloppily. "You have a new job, Robin."

He chuckles and pulls back to study her face. There are still lingering hints of pain, but she looks much more relaxed at present. "Can you stand yet, love?" When she hesitantly nods, he massages her hips until she lets her legs fall, his softening cock slipping from her cunt. "I've got you, Regina. Take your time."

She glances down with a soft gasp, then laughs again. "Oh gods, what a mess we just made."

"Then it's a good thing we're in the shower and can clean up, isn't it?"

She grins at him, clearly surprised and pleased by his matter-of-fact nature about this monthly business of hers. "Thank you, Robin," she whispers against his lips as she leans up to kiss him again. "No one's ever been quite so helpful before."

"If you feel better, I've done what I intended."

"Are you kidding? I feel bloody fantastic!" Her face goes bright red as she realizes what she's said, and they both laugh loudly as he turns her around to position her under the showerhead. "I can't believe I just said that."

~~*~~

Once they clean themselves and the tub itself, Robin finds himself watching as she deals with the needed tampons, fascinated by the process. She smiles shyly at him, but doesn't ask him to turn around. Warm pajamas come next and he gets her settled in his embrace in bed before he remembers the treat he got her. She drowsily smiles at him and burrows into his chest, muttering about sharing the ice cream later. She doesn't even get the whole sentence out before she's drifting off into sleep.

Robin studies her face as she sleeps, pleased to see and feel how much more relaxed she is. He presses a kiss to her forehead, silently vowing to do whatever he must to ensure that she smiles as she does in her sleep now.

Anything for the woman he loves.


End file.
